Top 10 Hardest Songs in Sonic Guitar Hero
This list is comprised of songs from Sonic Guitar Hero. Since I have listened to and have even counted all the songs, I will give my top 10 most difficult to pull off. Number 10 Live and Learn LaL is a great song, but have you tried it on guitar? It isn't as easy as it sounds. Also, the solo is very fast. Number 9 Green Hill Zone(Remix) The Green Hill remix is fast, but furious too. This version just makes it harder to hit those double notes. Number 8 Dreams of an Absolution The song is okay to me, but doing this shit on guitar would be tough. The constant chord would get annoying after a minute or two. ALSO THE BEAT REALLY WASN'T MEANT FOR GUITAR! IF YOU TRY IT ON HARD OR EXPERT, YOU WILL LOSE. Number 7 His World by Zebrahead This version of the song is fast, bold, and hard. It may sound easy, but each note in the song is comprised of other notes. Meaning that this song is HARD to complete. Number 6 Open Your Heart Have you ever seen someone play this on guitar? No, neither have I. This song has a complex beat, an apocalyptic theme, and a KILLER solo. That solo is onlu about 15 seconds long, but the speed of the notes make you wish it was over quicker. Number 5 Bronze Medal M.I.A This is one of the Avenged Sevenfold songs in the game. This song is played in the story against Ty. This song has some tough chords and a 2 minute solo. Number 4 Silver Medal One DON'T LET ITS SLOW START FOOL YOU! THIS SONG IS 8 MINUTES LONG AND WILL KILL YOUR FINGERS! The solo is SO FRICKEN FAST. It has the record for the fastest solo of the game. Number 3 Gold Medal The Unforgiven This song is bad. It is the final boss song and it is a 20 MINUTE TRACK! Make sure your fingers are insured before you attempt it. Also, it has 3 solos in it. Number 2 Platinum Medal Dancing Mad This one is shorter than The Unforgiven, but it has even more intensity. This 13 minute song builds up to an epic 5 mnute solo. Honorable Mentions What I'm Made Of THAT FRICKEN SOLO! His World by Crush 40 THIS SONG HAS SO MUCH GUITAR! Fade To Black This song is 6 minutes long and has an extreme amount of guitar playing for 75% of the song. Afterlife The song is kinda sad, but it still has the time to pull a solo out on you at the end. Number 1 Diamond Medal The Megamix THIS SONG TAKES HOURS TO COMPLETE! Since you play 1 song after another untill you beaten every song, this 1 track is like 90 tracks in 1. Also, the bonus sing that you must play after number 90 is Eruption. Eruption is a FRICKEN 10 MINUTE FAST SOLO! Its long, fast, hard, has a brutal solo, and will make you have to amputate your entire arm. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists